


i got you

by saturnville



Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School Musical - Freeform, black love, hsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnville/pseuds/saturnville
Summary: taylor is always there for him in the time of need.
Relationships: Chad Danforth & Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie, Troy Bolton & Chad Danforth & Ryan Evans & Sharpay Evans & Taylor McKessie & Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. midnight hours

**Author's Note:**

> so, i’ve spent the last week rewatching the hsm films and it’s brought me to a place of nostalgia. i’ve fallen in love with my favorite underrated ship all over again, so here we are! enjoy :)

Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry had been Taylor’s favorite work of literature since she was a young child. She hated the work, originally, as she was instructed to read books about her history as her summer assignment from her mother. Her mother wasn't a teacher, but she knew that the knowledge of their people needed to be instilled into her children. 

"All of the bad things that happened to us isn't what defines us. We come from the wealthiest kings and queens. We are still royalty, we just need to find our way back to the crown," her mother would say whenever young Taylor would complain about the brutality within the books she read.

Taylor grew to love it, eventually. It took a few years and some maturity, but it all worked out in the favor of herself and her mother, as now Taylor couldn't to lift her head when she was reading a book. Every word pulled her deeper and deeper.

Similarly, the young woman lay comfortably on her couch, almost as if it was her bed. The couch was cozy, a soft gray material with plush pillows and a white throw she'd been gifted from her friend as a housewarming gift to her apartment. 

Her hand fisted the throw as she tucked it under her chin. She adjusted the position of the book in her right hand, as her fingers were cramping from holding it the same way for so long. She used her forearm to knock her glasses back upon her nose, and she leaned against the arm of the couch. 

A few random noises elicited from her lips as she shifted once more. She was pulled out of the hold her book had her in when a soft knocks on the front door echoed throughout her space.

With furrowed eyebrows and a hint of confusion swarming through her, she checked the time on the clock ahead of her and placed her book face down on the side table. She pushed the throw off her body and swung her feet over the edge of the couch. Her bare feet were caressed by the newly installed carpet.

As she inched closer to the front door, she couldn't help but wonder who would show up at her door at almost twelve in the morning. 

She pushed herself upon her toes to peer through the peephole, and a smile crawled upon her lips. She made a quick work of her fingers to unlock the door. 

Taylor drew the door open, and the previous smile on her face withered to a frown when she came face to face with the person on the other side of the barrier. "Come on in, babe." 

Her lover, the man she held dear to her heart, trudged passed her, but not before brushing his lips against her bare cheek lovingly. Taylor used her fingertips to force the door to a close. She turned the silver handle above the doorknob. A quiet click sounded. 

Taylor pivoted on the balls of her feet, her toes bunching in discomfort at the carpet harshly running against her skin. She shook the temporary pain and stepped towards her beloved. 

She slotted her body between his parted legs. "What's up?" Taylor’s voice was quiet and her tone was mellow. The sound of it started the process of putting him at ease, and she didn't even know it. 

Rather than replying to her, he circled his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her nearer to him. Their chests touched; so close she could feel the beating of his heart. He dug his head into the crook of her neck, which was covered by his shirt. He managed to nuzzle his nose into her skin and breathe inwards, taking in her lovely sent. 

Taylor fought off a cheeky smile as she moved her hands up and down his arms. For once, they were completely covered by a dark sweatshirt. She loved how he looked in them, so much so that she gifted him five different ones for his birthday. He was wearing one of them at the given moment. 

Her fingers lightly grazed his neck. He shivered. "Chad, baby," she hummed softly. "bad day?" His reply was a heavy sigh and the movement of his head against her neck. Taylor pouted as a small chuckle fell from her lips.

"Did this start bothering you today?"

Again, she got no immediate answer. She wouldn't press the issue, though. With a faint sigh, Taylor pulled away from him. Her fingers crept up his neck as she lifted his chin gently. "Head up, always. Even in the midst of chaos." 

Her brown eyes scanned his brown eyes. They were tired, she could tell. Shielded by his heavy eyelids and disguised by false emotions, she could see the truth that lied behind his deep brown eyes. "C'mon. Let's talk about it." 

She let her hand fall as she grabbed his, tugging his fatigued body off the edge of the couch. Taylor flicked her hair over shoulder as she led him down the familiar hall where her bedroom was. 

Chad felt a sense of comfort as he welcomed in the warmth it provided. The room was dim, only illuminated by the hanging lights around the exterior of her room. A candle rested on the platform if her white desk, a familiar vanilla scent swarming throughout the room. He inhaled deeply. 

Taylor dropped his hand and padded towards her closet. Her fingers fisted the doorknob and she twisted it to the left. Flinging it open, the young woman flicked on the light and began to rummage through the far left of the closet. 

On that side was where most of Chad’s stuff was. They didn't live together, but they were present in one another's lives so much that they both had the tendency to leave things at the other's house to have whenever they returned. Taylor had a space in Chad’s closet, and he had one in hers. It was a silent decision they made. 

Taylor bummed softly as she snatched his blue plaid pajama pants off a hanger, along with a shirt. It was highly unlikely that he'd put it on, but she figured he'd appreciate her efforts. 

"Here." Taylor gently placed the clothes in his hand. "Go freshen up, come back, and we'll talk about it. Can't let you go to bed upset."

Chad ran his fingers over his hair and nodded. He mumbled a small okay then stood to his feet. He was about to walk passed her, but he stopped himself, taking a moment to press a soft kiss against her lips, muttering a thank you.


	2. angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taylor is always there for him during times of need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two out of three! hope y’all enjoy <3

She was very pretty him. Of course, her physical attributes were nothing short of gorgeous, particularly her brown eyes and cheeky smile, but the beauty she possessed on the inside of was what drew him near. 

She was a selfless individual who thought less of herself an more than others. He used to warn her to be careful when dealing with others because they'd take advantage of the pure kindness of her heart, but she was too stubborn to listen. She believed everyone had a story worth listening to and every story deserved to be edited without bias. 

Chad found himself smiling for the first time that day as he internally gushed over the angel he had the privilege to call his girlfriend, his lover, his friend. 

"Did you fall in the toilet or something?" Taylor said after a few minutes. Chad pushed the door open with his fingertips, a questioning look on his face as he shook is head. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants, the waist band falling just slightly to reveal the red boxers that rested upon his hips snugly. 

He was grateful for his socks, as the hardwood floor seemed colder than New York during the winter months. He watched as Taylor closed her book gently and placed it on the nightstand beside her. She pushed her glasses further upon the bridge of her nose as she beckoned him over. 

"Ready to talk about it?" the young woman asked as she pushed back the snow white comforter to make room. Chad mumbled a small yeah as he slid beside her and into her welcoming arms.

His head rested against her chest, his floppy hair draping across her neck. Taylor smiled softly as she caged him within her arms. "What's going on, angel?" His heart fluttered. She called him that often, and not once did he mind it. She always told him he reminded her of those beautiful renaissance paintings that depicted angelic figures in the high heavens. She'd been referring to him as such ever since.

Chad let out a huff as he closed his eyelids. "I've been feeling insecure lately, I guess you can say." A frown festered upon her face as she hummed, edging him to continue. 

"I don't know, Tay," he continued on. "I thought I had everything under control before college but, I don’t know. It’s a whole different ballgame now. There’s no bull crapping through anything—education or sports. I mean, I’ve always been serious about basketball, and it took a minute to get serious about school. The first semester made me wish I had someone to push me harder before senior year. Woulda felt a lot more prepared.”

The weight of the subject he'd been carrying on his shoulders for the past few days was evident in his tone. He sounded just as tired as he said he was. 

Taylor’s insides bubbled with a feeling she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. A feeling of guilt? Pity, even? His words were true, she couldn’t deny. College was nothing like high school, and while it came easy to her, it was obvious that it took more out of Chad. And it had nothing to do with his level of intelligence. Chad was very smart, getting into schools like Stanford and New York University; he just chose not to showcase his brains. Since he spent most of his high school days focused on basketball more than school, however, the impact of an advanced education was hitting harder than he expected. Taylor only wished to take the stews 

"I tried not to let it get to me, you know, cause its my responsibly but, Taylor, I just wanna collapse under all this weight.

"There were times where I doubt my place in school and on the team. I don’t know how you do it." A bitter chuckle followed his statement. “Found myself doubting every little thing I worked so hard to build within me. I don't know how it got to this point. Doesn’t help that I don’t see you every day, either.”

Taylor’s lips parted then closed. She sighed and pushed her glasses up. Her finger tips grazed his strong back and a shiver shot up his spine. 

"As unfortunate as it is, that's just apart of navigating throughout life," the young woman began. "not saying that it's easy but it's the sad truth. Secondly, I cant tell you how you should or shouldn't feel, you're entitled to your emotions, you know, but Chad, you’ve got this in the bag.

"College is no joke, let alone being an athlete, and that’s coming from me. I know it’s not going exactly the way you wanted it to but, with patience, time, and organization, you’ll get it.”

Chad swallowed as he listened to her words. The arm that was flung over her waist squeezed her tight.

"And there's nothing wrong with feeling insecure, I think." Her warm fingers moved to comb through his curly hair. "As long as you're not pushing them onto someone else, it's okay. However you feel is valid, but you don't want to stay in a dark place forever. There are ways to deal with it. Maybe take a few days to yourself and get your mind and emotions right again."

Silence. 

"You're so beautiful, smart, and dedicated, and it hurts my heart to know that there are days where you doubt it, can I tell you something?"

He hummed.

"Okay," Taylor laughed lightly as she flung her braided hair across her shoulder. "It was probably the second or third time we went out, I believe. You took me to basketball court at the park, watching the sun set. Somehow we started talking about the life we desire to have one day and I was in awe just listening to you spill your heart out to me. 

"I was lying next to you, trying to be discreet about the fact that I was burning wholes into the side of your head, but I never thought you'd been more thoughtful and deep than in that moment." She thought back to that day where she'd been unable to peel eyes off the man she'd been lucky enough to call hers. He paid her no mind as he went on a tangent, but it didn't bother her. She was preoccupied in watching his eyelashes brush his upper cheeks, observing his lips as they moved, and ingesting the words that came from them.

She continued," You were so comfortable. You began to talk about how you wanted to become a mature man who valued and respected all aspects of life at a deeper level. How you wanted to love, learn, and live wisely and compassionately. I can assure you that I'd never heard someone speak like that, if it makes sense?

"I don't know, I'm rambling at this point, but you, Chad are a work of the gods, crafted to perfection. You may not be at the place where you want to be in the moment, but you’ve done amazing things in your life. You should be proud of yourself. So, let yourself heal, believe in yourself, and let yourself be loved, beloved."

Taylor stopped running her fingers through his hair when she felt him shirt within her grasp. She loosened her grip, which allowed him to shift and change the position so he was above her.

"I love you, you know that?" Chad whispered as he brought his lips to hers. Taylor hummed in agreement as she tilted her chin upwards so their lips brushed past each other's. 

Taylor’s hands slid around his back and underneath his shirt, her fingers grazing his soft skin. "Mhm, I love you more, angel."


End file.
